Sancti Tigris
The Sancti Tigris is a variant available only from New Loka. Featuring increased damage, reload speed, and critical chance at the cost of lowered critical damage and accuracy, the Sancti Tigris also comes with an innate Purity effect. Acquisition *The Sancti Tigris can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Flawless with New Loka, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Sancti Tigris cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Flawless rank. *Syndicate weapons can also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 12 to acquire the Sancti Tigris, either through trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Third highest damage of all non-Archwing weapons, behind and . **High damage – effective against health. *Good critical chance. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance per pellet with , , , , and . *Unique trigger type allows for two rapid shots against tough targets, or careful shot management against many weaker opponents. First shot on button press, the second on button release. *High reload speed. *Efficient ammunition economy. *Innate Purity effect. *Innate , , and polarities. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 42.86% from 8m to 20m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Below average critical multiplier. *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~5.33%. *Extremely low magazine size of just two rounds; requires frequent reloading. *Low pellet count. *Inefficient against groups, unless using Punch Through mods. Tips *The has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, making it an ideal choice for a Desecrating to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. *While the Sancti Tigris is less effective against targets vulnerable to and damage types, it still deals an obscene amount of damage against targets with these resistances, dealing more damage than some weapon's primary damage types. *The innate polarity is a perfect match for ; this mod has a high capacity requirement but is very efficient on the Tigris as the duplex trigger practically nullifies the fire rate drawback. **The decrease in fire rate increases the delay before the Tigris automatically reloads after emptying its magazine. This can be remedied by pressing the Reload button right after firing the second shot Trivia *The first part of its name, Sancti, is likely derived from the Latin word "sanctus", meaning holy. The Sanctus is also the name of a hymn in Catholic liturgy, or 'Hymn of Victory' in the Greek rendition. Media Syndicateweapons5801.jpg|The Sancti Tigris as seen on Devstream 58. tigris.jpg|Sancti Tigris in Codex Warframe Syndicates Sancti Tigris, The Compensator - 4 Forma thequickdraw Lets Max (Warframe) 90 - Sancti Tigris Epic Santi Tigris Build 2016 ( Crazy High Slash Damage) SANCTI TIGRIS - The Holy Arrow 4 forma - Warframe Warframe Sancti Tigris New Loka Syndicate Shotgun Killing Grineer Scoom, Doom Style (Chilling Reload) Patch History *Fixed a game freeze that could occur with Sancti Tigris's Syndicate effect. *Status chance increased from 25 to 28% *Introduced }} See Also * , the original version. * , primed variant of the Tigris. *New Loka, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons. de:Sancti Tigris es:Tigris Sancti Category:Tenno Category:Shotgun Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Special Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Update 17 Category:Syndicate Weapons Category:Duplex Fire